


office hours

by wwordvomit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwordvomit/pseuds/wwordvomit
Summary: In this sickening war ridden world, it was easy to lose your grip on one’s identity. And when this happened, Levi knew that there was only one person that knew how he felt. There was one person that never deemed him as heartless, or boiled him down to a simple killing machine with a bad attitude. Someone who always managed to get him to find his grip on reality, take back his lost identity that had been washed up with spilt blood.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	office hours

**Author's Note:**

> trying to ease the heartbreak with a tender moment between the two of them. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

Levi understands the feeling of loss. He understands the feeling of loss more than he lets on to anyone. Levi knows the sickening way to prickles in his stomach, the sleepless nights wondering if there was something he could have done to prevent it. Levi hated the feeling of guilt that sat on his shoulders, tormenting him with every step. The guilt that he was the one to survive, not the people he cared about.

Not Isabel, who beamed with happiness and trust whenever she saw him enter a room. Who loved animals and would never complain about cleaning stalls. And not Furlan, who cared about people struggling even though he was in the same position they were. Who was loyal, and trusted Levi’s judgement without a second thought. Lastly, his squad had even died in his absence, only to find them dispersed and forgotten in the forest. The squad he handpicked for their strength, ability, and their perseverance. 

No, Levi was the one whose heart was still pumping. The man with a tendency to lash out, treasured violence like one might treasure a meal, and scowled at everyone. His fellow comrades had grown to accept the foul attitude, mostly on the basis of his capability and quick thinking. That didn’t mean he wasn’t aware of what they really thought of him. Levi knew they held their reservations about him. His past spoke to them more than he himself did at times. Levi knew they believed him to be heartless. That the death of fellow soldiers didn’t cause any turmoil in him. That death was simply another inconvenience for him, much like dust might be. And at times, Levi thought that they might have hit the nail on the head. 

In this sickening war ridden world, it was easy to lose your grip on one’s identity. And when this happened, Levi knew that there was only one person that knew how he felt. There was one person that never deemed him as heartless, or boiled him down to a simple killing machine with a bad attitude. Someone who always managed to get him to find his grip on reality, take back his lost identity that had been washed up with spilt blood.

A huff escaped Levi’s mouth, annoyance entangled within his hot breath. The familiarity of his pounding head greeted him like an old friend. The dark hallways felt like they were closing in on him, taunting him with the prospect of his own morality. The captain should have retired to his quarters some time ago, and yet he still found himself roaming. This wasn’t without purpose, of course, the teapot his hand gripped could attest for that. 

Levi had a destination, he would never be caught aimless. Levi took every step with intention, no action he made was meaningless. The route he was on now happened to be one he had walked countless times. The moon gazed down at him when he passed the window, once again reminding him of the looming night. The moon may have signified slumber for most, but Levi knew well he would find the commander sitting at his desk, eyebrows creased while he hunched over the reports for the day. Reports that held no urgency, that could easily be done after a night's rest. 

In what felt like no time the large wooden doors were in front of his eyes. Levi didn’t waver when he went to push the door open. Levi couldn’t recall the last time he had actually knocked on the door, assuming he had to begin with. If one of his subordinates had decided to pull a stunt like this, Levi would have reprimanded without a second thought. Rather harshly, on that note. The hypocrisy in his actions never crossed his mind, and they certainly weren’t going to anytime soon. The lack of knock would always denote who was entering the office. There was only one person bold enough to pull a stunt such as this. 

Upon Levi’s entry, Erwin did not acknowledge him. Instead he’d tap his pen against his mouth, lost in thought. To Erwin, even simple tasks would be formulated with cautious precision. It was something Levi both admired and would never understand. It wasn’t until the teapot was set down with a gentle clunk that soulful eyes met his own. Even after all this time, Erwin’s crystalline blue eyes managed to strike Levi. At times, when they caught his own, he swore he could feel a chill run up his spine. To anyone else, Erwin’s expression would have come off as uninviting, but Levi could recognize the contentment behind the stoic guise. 

Now would usually be the cue to most to salute their superior, but Levi made no move to do such. Another thing Levi would punish his subordinates for neglecting to do. Levi felt no need to, the mutual respect they shared for the other spoke for itself. Levi didn’t bust his ass killing titans for the bastards inside the inner wall. Levi followed the same ideals Erwin did, this was for humanity. Levi implicitly trusted Erwin’s judgement, and would refuse to take any command that had not come directly from the commander himself. 

The silence that had been considered a greeting was broken by Erwin himself. His lips would curl up into a fond smile, even in face of Levi’s scowl. For a moment Erwin would remove his eyes from the other man’s, analyzing the presence of the teapot, before moving back. 

“I assume you’ve come to prevent my loneliness, correct?” Erwin’s voice was gruff, practically dripping with exhaustion with each word that passed through his lips. The winter months were upon them now, meaning that expedition planning was put on hold for the time being. It would only be resumed when the blanket of snow melted, when the birds started to sing again. That didn’t mean Erwin would excuse himself from work. No, the paperwork scattered around his desk could have fooled someone into believing it wasn’t their off-season at all. 

“Perhaps,” Levi started his rebuttal, crossing his arms over his chest with one of his hips popped out, “Or maybe I’ve come to make sure you didn’t kick the shit, old man,”. 

The melodramatic roll of Levi’s eyes seemed to thoroughly amuse Erwin. Levi gathered this much when the commander let out a low chuckle at him. Levi wasn’t particularly fond of people laughing at him, typically it made him feel similar to being ridiculed. Yet when it came to Erwin, Levi couldn’t help but soften. Then the paperwork was being abandoned in favour for the retrieval of teacups kept in one of the cabinets. Teacups that were specifically reserved for nights like these, when Levi would waltz in without a care in the world. Teacups for them, and them only. The porcelain came in a matching set, a pale blue that reminded Levi of familiar eyes. 

Before Levi had a chance to protest, Erwin was pouring amber liquid into the delicate cups Levi had gazed upon warmly. Erwin gestured to the chair across from him, even if he was aware that Levi would opt for a different seat. Levi’s bottom plopped down on the edge of Erwin’s desk with particular force, one slender leg resting atop the other. Erwin didn’t react to this, Levi was convinced he only offered the chair as a way to tease him. 

“How was training today, captain,” The formality he’d been addressed in almost caused him to roll his eyes, but instead he would focus on the warming feeling he received from sipping his tea. As the night progressed the formalities would melt away, much like their protective walls did in the presence of the other. 

“What a bore you are,  _ commander _ ,” There was no bite to Levi’s words, upon closer inspection there might have actually been some degree of tenderness sprinkled into his words. Erwin picked up on Levi’s true intentions well, and it was quick to show this with the gentle look that glazed over his eyes. Erwin’s eyes lingered over Levi’s for a moment, before dropping to the kerosene lamp. His eyes would waver over it for a moment, before he was lowering the wick. 

“Erwin what the hell are you doing?” No response, Levi could only watch in confusion as the light that previously enveloped the room was stripped away without much of a second thought. Without the flame, the room was dim. The only source of light came from the moon, peering through the window at them. Levi followed Erwin’s every movement with his eyes, trying to piece together what he had in store. 

Erwin navigated through the darkness of the room with little to no trouble, as if he’d done this countless times before. It made Levi wonder if he had done this before, and if it took some degree of practice in order for him to shift around with the ease he was now. The thought of his stoic and perfervid commander stumbling over an obstacle was almost enough to bubble a laugh from Levi, but he decided he’d save the laugh for a time he needed it. 

Erwin finally halted just in front of the window seat on the far wall, stopping in his tracks to gaze out the window in front of him. Levi surveyed the sight for a moment, if it wasn’t for the atmosphere encased within the study, this would have been familiar. Erwin was known to stare out into the world when he was lost at thought, usually with his eyebrows creased and a finger tapping his cheek. This time, Erwin’s face was soft. Like the night’s stars were twinkling for him, and him only. 

With a little hop, Levi’s feet hit the floor. There was hesitation in Levi’s steps, worried that his presence might infect the tranquility that surrounded Erwin at the moment. His shoulder brushed against Erwin when he fell beside him, staring up into Erwin’s face. Erwin’s eyes didn’t glide to meet his, instead his hand clasped over Levi’s shoulder, causing him to stumble when he was pulled into the much larger man’s side. 

“The moon is rather alluring tonight, wouldn’t you say?” Erwin’s voice was still scratchy, however, it sounded different than it had when Levi first made his presence known. Now it dripped with a certain degree of adulation. Levi blinked a few times, not sure if he was confused by the comment or by the tone. When Erwin gazed down to him, Levi narrowed his eyes at him. Erwin’s previous words had not simply been a comment, but rather a suggestion. 

Dark eyes snapped up into the night sky, taking in all the stars it passed by until he was peering into the greyish-white face of the moon. After years of living in the underground, his first view of the moon on the surface had felt surreal. By now, he’d become accustomed to its presence. Yet it still managed to catch him off guard when his attention was brought to it. How could a stupid rock be so beautiful?

Peering into the beautiful night reminded him of Isabel, Furlan too. His deceased friends had been just as astounded by it as he, impressed by its subtle light. The way it made the night feel kind. Levi’s mind wandered to what they would think about his current situation. Enveloped by the beautiful night by none other than the commander they had been bribed into killing. The man Levi swore to them he would eliminate. Erwin, the man he used to despise with every fibre of his being. 

And yet, here he was. Sharing a quiet room with him, melting into his warm side, letting Erwin gently pick him apart piece by piece until his vulnerability was laid out for him to be gawked at. It made Levi ponder what they would have done in his situation, if they would have followed the commander’s orders with the same certainty he did. Would they have accepted the same offer he was given, if they had even been given it in the first place. 

A squawk suddenly fumbled from Levi’s throat before he could stop it, one that was bordering on inhuman. Levi had been too busy dwelling in the soup that was his head to notice that the warmth of Erwin’s hand had left his shoulder, and now he was instead perched in the warmth of Erwin’s lap instead. Levi took a look at his surroundings, confirming his current position. The concrete evidence came when Levi shifted, and was suddenly in close proximity to Erwin’s face.

“You are aware that I’m not a fucking child, correct?” Erwin only smiles, soft blue eyes admiring the man perched in his lap. “This is fucking embarassing, Erwin,” he continues. His complaint holds no weight, and Erwin knows this better than anyone would. 

“If it is so bothersome, you are free to leave,” Erwin teases softly, knowing full well Levi has no real intention to do so. Levi wasn’t sure when reading him had come so easily to Erwin, and although it was nice to have someone to understand, he was convinced it may have been a curse in disguise. 

“Tch,” Levi made no attempt to wiggle away from the blonde’s grasp, instead deciding to duck his head away from Erwin’s immediate view. His body fell back against Erwin’s, chin finding the warm crook of Erwin’s neck. When Erwin’s hand hovered over the small of his back, fingers rubbing gently over the fabric of his shirt, Levi nuzzled further into the warmth protruding from Erwin. His arms made their way to drape over Erwin’s shoulders, soaking in his warmth much like a lizard soaks in the sun. 

Erwin held him close, like he was afraid Levi would somehow slip away from him. The feeling of his calloused hands pressed into his back was enough to make Levi’s eyes flicker closed. If only for a moment, he would let all other concerns slip his mind. Right now, his focus was on Erwin, and the way they embraced each other. 

The two sat in comfortable silence, the moon’s light settling over them like it was only shining for them. This was their moment, and no one else’s. It was nights like these that reminded Levi of his morality, exactly what he was fighting for. There was no need for words, there was an unspoken language between the two of them. Trust, admiration, devotion, and love for each other. It would never strip the guilt that weighed on them away, but it gave them the opportunity for comfort. 

Nights like these reminded Levi to keep pushing for what he believed in. 


End file.
